Happy Kids/List of toys
A list of Happy Kids toys in the Cyberslands from 1982 to the present day. 1982 * Heidi's Song Music Boxes/Smurfs Figurines (October, first Happy Kids prizes in the Cyberslands) * E.T. Halloween pails (November) * McDonaldland stockings (December) 1983 * Tron action figures and toys (January) * Inspector Gadget Activity Book (June) * McDonaldland Figurines (July) * McDonaldland Boo Machines (October) * Happy Kids Christmas Figurines (December) 1984 * Care Bears plushies (February) * McDonaldland "ball figures" (March) * Snorks toys and plushies (September) * Garfield Halloween pails (October) * Smurfs Holiday Figurines (December) 1985 * Yogi Bear promotional VHS tapes (February) * Rainbow Brite coloring books and dolls (March) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe action figures (March) * McDoanldland "mix and match" figures (June) * Looney Tunes promotional VHS tapes (September) * Smurfs Halloween pails (October) * Transformers action figures (November) * My Little Pony key chains (November) * McDonaldland Holiday plushies (December) 1986 * Felix the Cat Magic Bags (March) * Garfield comic books (June) * Care Bears/M.A.S.K. toys (July) * Silverhawks/Thundercats action figures (September) * Pumpkin Pails (October) * McDonald's Food Changables (November) 1987 * Muppet Babies figurines (May) * Popeye/Peanuts comic books (June) * The Flintstones figures (July) * Popeye & Son promotional VHS tapes (November) * Sesame Street plushies (December) 1988 * Centurions action figures (November) * Care Bears plushies (November) * Sesame Street Holiday plushies (December) 1991 * Samurai Pizza Cats promotional VHS tapes (January) * Disney's Tale Spin "glider planes" (July) * Chuck E. Cheese and Billy Bob's Halloween pails (October) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends promotional VHS tapes (December) 1992 * Sesame Street "mix and match" figures (September) * Disney (Tale Spin, Ducktales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) promotional VHS tapes (November) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas figurines (December) 1994 * Winnie the Pooh "beach pails" (July) * Mega Man (cartoon show) action figures (August) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Thunder Zords figures (October) 1995 * Gadget Boy & Heather Figurines (March) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie action figures (August) 1997 * Power Rangers Turbo "die cast" Turbo Zords (July) 1999 * DragonBall Z promotional VHS tapes (May) * PowerPuff Girls fashion accessories (May) * Toy Story 2 candy dispenser (December) 2000 * Nickelodeon (Rugrats, CatDog, Angry Beavers, Rocket Power) promotional VHS tapes (March) * The Tigger Movie toys (April) * Pokemon Gold and Silver figures and trading cards (October) * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Cartoon Cartoons promotional VHS tapes (January) 2003 * Digimon (Tamers) "battle tops" (July) * Finding Nemo toys (October) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder action figures (May) 2006 * Cartoon Network promotional VHS tapes (February, last Happy Kids to have VHS tapes) * 2 for You (October) (During this time, two generic toys from McDonald's inventory were given away with each Happy Kids) 2008 * Mario Kart toys (October) * Hanna-Barbera's cartoons (The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and Tom & Jerry) toys (November) 2010 * Nintendo NES Classics handheld games (September) * Super Happy Kids (November) (During this time, McDonald's held an instant win game with each Happy Kids) 2014 * Justice & Brothers fashion accessories (January) * Minecraft action figures (July) * Barbie "princess" dolls (July) * Happy Kids SurPrize! (September) (During this time, a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with each Happy Kids) Category:McDonald's Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Happy Meal